Alarm Clock
by dreamsraven
Summary: Itachi took his car, he was late to work, and his crap memory got him arrested. Sasuke hated life. You read, you decide how the story goes.


It was getting late for him. As in "Fuck why can't time stop when you threw your alarm clock across the room" late. And all because his brother had decided to take the car. Brother, as if he could even be called that. A true brother would not time and again leave him in situations like these, isolated and helpless. It would be too far to walk and he needed to get to work or run the risk of getting fired; he needed the experience plus it looked fancy on his resume.

"What the hell do I do now?" He muttered as he leaned against the front door. He gripped his cell phone tightly, hoping his brother might call, apologize and tell him he'd be home soon. Too bad he was not the type to do so.

So it came as a pleasant surprise when his cell phone rang and on the screen it said "Itachi calling"

Sasuke immediately threw the cell phone open and pressed it against his ear.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Hello little Brother. Must you yell like that?", replied Itachi in his bored voice.

"You fucking took my car without asking, I have every right to yell!"

"Hmm, I suppose I did didn't I," Itachi said, laughing slightly at the end. "I had good reason though, Kisame told me there was a party in which I had to attend."

Sasuke took a calming breath and looked at the cell phone in disgust. Itachi always had a tendency to get on his nerves, and the most infuriating thing was that he would never recognize that he was doing it; he was so dense at times. " Well get your ass over here" said Sasuke through gritted teeth, "I'm late for work as it is and you know as well as I do that if I get fired we wont be able to cover the rent this month!"

"Calm down Sasuke, I'm just going to be here a while and then I'll head back." The nerve this boy had…

"Fuck you and fuck the car." He groaned and hung up, "I'm taking the bus."

Then again, Sasuke had never ridden a bus in this city before since he'd always have his car. He had no idea which bus to take. He didn't even know where the nearest bus stop was.

His last resort was to call a friend.

"Because God knows I have tons of them…"

And God did know, for he was omnipotent and as such knew of the lies that so frequently spewed from the mouth of the young raven haired teen.

Sasuke quickly dialed the number of his pink haired friend Sakura only to be greeted by her answering machine. "Oh yeah, I forgot. She's on vacation with her family for the next week!" Sasuke looked over at the clock and nearly died. He was already twenty minutes late to his shift. "I'll have to then…" he muttered under his breath as he made his way to the hallway closet. Because of his hate for any form of human contact, the act of taking his bike from the closet was drastic and indeed the dust that was present was a testament to his laziness.

Wasting little time he threw his leg over the bike as he made his way for the front door, quickly opening it with one hand while reaching and taking his coat with the other free one. He pedaled out the door, slammed it behind him, and made his way into the streets toward his work, skillfully dodging the children who were playing in the streets.

Sasuke had just made it down a few houses when he caught sight of something that nearly caused him to burst a blood vessel . There, just at the next block was his car parked on the front lawn…

"What the he-" before he could finish that sentence, he crashed into a bright yellow fire hydrant, and landed sprawled on the ground. He groaned and looked up, only to see his brother laughing it up with friends near his car.

Ignoring scraped knees, and the random passer byres asking if he was alright, he picked up his bike and sped towards his bastard of a brother.

Sasuke's battle cry of "Itachi!" was heard by the man a moment too late as Sasuke rammed the bike into him, causing them both to violently fall to the ground.

"What the fuck was that Sasuke?!" Itachi yelled, loosing his cool, over the laughter of his friends. Sasuke had no time for idle chit chat and he quickly got up, rammed his heel into his brother's nether regions, and got into his car.

Luckily his brother had left the keys in the ignition.

"Surprised no one jacked the car…" He muttered to himself, said a final farewell by gracefully flashing his middle finger to all those around, and drove off.

Sasuke hit the accelerator a bit much and, unfortunately for him, went over the speed limit. Unfortunate because it was at that moment that the cops had decided to break up the party and had witnessed him doing 50 in a 25 mph zone.

"Kill me now" Sasuke yelled as a pair of sirens lit up in his rear view mirror. He pulled over and glanced at his rearview mirror, watching as the cop got out of his car and began slowly walking towards Sasuke's car. That's when he proceeded to bang his head into the steering wheel.

And that's how the police officer found him.

Sasuke stopped to roll down the window and begged. "Please, just take your gun and shoot me." He pointed to the side of his head, "Right here, JFK status"

"As you wish," said the officer monotonously as he reached for his holster and pulled out his gun, firing three shots into the car.

Sasuke, caught off guard, stared wide-eyed as the officer smiled behind giant blue blocker sunglasses and said to the cowering boy, " Hey I think I missed. Here I'll try again."

Sasuke grabbed the man's hand which held the gun and yelled "Are you insane?!"

The officer chuckled, much to Sasuke's chagrin, and waved his gun in the air.

"Relax. It isn't even loaded. Those were just blanks." He smiled and in one quick motion, took off his sunglasses.

"Plus, I would never really shoot at an old friend. Well… at least intentionally."

Sasuke stared.

"What?"

The man's grin faltered a little. "You mean to say you don't remember me?" He took of his hat and ruffled his blonde hair, "Come on, of course you remember this mug, right? We used to hang out in high school….I was in nearly all of your classes…" Sasuke shook his head with a bored expression on his face.

"Oh come on! We were both voted most likely to beat the shit out of the other one day! Which we eventually did…"

Sasuke sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I'm sorry but I don't have time for this…I'm late for work. So lets hurry this along; just give me the ticket."

The officer's smile was entirely gone now. "Well, how about that. It appears I've been forgotten" Sasuke looked up, barely taking notice of the tinge of hurt that could be heard in the officer's voice. His next words, however, didn't betray any emotions of hurt yet emanated anger, " Sir, I clocked you going at 100 in a 25 mile zone, what do you have to say?"

"What!? I was only going 50, at the most! Plus I told you, I'm late for work!" Sasuke blurted out.

"Sir I will have to ask you not to yell at me!" roared back the officer, sending specks of spit flying though the air. "You were the one who yelled first!" Sasuke retorted, nervous at the rate at which things were escalating.

"Sir I will have to ask you to step out of the vehicle!"

"What? But why?"

"Sir STEP OUT OF THE VEHICLE!" Sasuke hesitated and during his hesitation the officer opened the door in a practiced movement and, with relatively no effort, pinned Sasuke to the ground. "Sir! Quit resisting!" yelled the officer as he attempted to handcuff the defenseless young man.

"What have I done to deserve being handcuffed?!" whinned a now frightened Sasuke. A close-up view of the asphalt prompted Sasuke to curse his ever-faulty memory.

"Sir, get up and spread your legs"

"Fine! Fine." said Sasuke who, despite his wholehearted attempts at cooperating, was still clubbed over the head a couple times while attempting to get to his feet.

"This is police brutality!" He bellowed, hoping to attract a crowd to his side. A grin came across the officer's face as he patted down Sasuke "Sir, what is this?" Sasuke turned and caught sight of the little bag of drugs that the officer held in his hands.

"Wh-what?" replied a flustered Sasuke "Th-that isn't mine!"

"Sir don't lie to me. This was in your pockets."

"Well it isn't mine! You probably planted it on me!"

"Sir, there is no need yell." the officer slipped the bag into his pocket.

"I'm not yelling!" Sasuke took a few calming breathes before he said through gritted teeth, "So, I knew you in high school?"

"Yes, you did." The officer answered as he led Sasuke to the police car.

"Does your name, by any chance, begin with a J?"

"No, it does not sir." He opened the back seat door and roughly pushed the brunette in.

Sasuke was still hopeful. "If not a J, how about N ?" He was trying to recall all the people he knew in high school even more so the people he was close to. How could he have forgotten so easily?

The officer had decided to ignore Sasuke and slipped into the driver's seat. The brunett slightly shook as he panicked. He tightly shut his eyes, his mind grasping at long forgotten memories.

He began to think out loud. "We were in many classes…and we hung out at lunch" The officer seemed to be making a phone call as he drove off, heading towards the police station.

"And…we were both voted most likely to beat the shit out of each other…" Sasuke smiled, "Yeah that does sound like me…" and when people are voted, they take pictures together. Sasuke rarely took pictures, so who stood next to him in those rare occasions?

Short stupid guy, with an idiot grin on his face. Could make you cough up your milk money by just the look on his face. Then again, he was the most gullible sap you'd ever meet.

The car slowed to a halt at a red light and Sasuke's eyes widened in realization.

"Naruto! It's Naruto right?!" Oh please for the love of god, let it be Naruto. He remembered he could talk his way out of trouble with this guy any day…

"Bastard," the officer said as he turned a corner, riding into the station parking lot, "You barely remember me now, huh?"

"You dumbass…getting butt hurt over this piece of shit…" Sasuke mumbled as he kicked the cage which separated officer and criminal.

"Well then, I guess there's no need to arrest you now huh?" Naruto turned around, a shit eating grin directed towards Sasuke.

"Yeah whatever asshole, let's just get out of here." Sasuke leaned back in the seat but noticed the handcuffs slightly digging into his back, "and do you mind letting me go?"

Naruto had a look of outmost evil on his face, "Who say's I'm going to let you go?"

The brunnete stared wide-eyed, slightly choking on his own spit. "What the fuck do you mean by that?! I remembered you didn't I?!" He was cut off when the blonde officer began to laugh.

"I was just kidding!" He said between chuckles, "Calm down, I'll drive you to work."

Sasuke stared disbelievingly at the officer but was reassured when Naruto put the car in reverse and drove out the police station parking lot. After Sasuke telling Naruto the address to his work, most of the ride was spent in silence. It wasn't until they drove up to the office building that Sasuke spoke.

"So why did you become so hostile when I couldn't remember you?"

"You were my best friend man," the blonde man said, turning his head slightly to look at Sasuke, "It was a bit shocking you forgot about me."

Sasuke knew it was but he never had the greatest memory when it came to people. "yeah well…It was nice seeing you again, I guess"

Naruto smiled, albeit a bit strained "Yeah well get out of here before I decide to arrest your ass."

Sasuke sighed in frustration as he wiggled a little in his seat. "Well you have to take the handcuffs off first, idiot." The officer made a small oh and quickly got out of the car, to the passenger seat and removed the handcuff's. Sasuke rubbed his sore wrists and gave Naruto one last awkward smile before he hightailed it into the building.

"I fucking hate Itachi."

* * *

So I have no idea where this is going. I can just leave it as a one-shot or I can continue it, it's really up to you guys, the readers. Also, I would like some requests. Where do you see this fic going? what would you like to see? Pairings? Whatever you guys answer, that's how I'll continue. Now i can't fulfill all requests (if there are any) but I'll do the one's that pique my interest. Well good luck you guys, and if you wanna leave this as is, I hope you guys liked this fic as much as I did!

* * *


End file.
